Regresa
by ShIo
Summary: Segundo Capitulo Arriba! disfrutenlo! Llegan sugerencias xD
1. Un Invitado Inesperado

**Regresa...**

**Capítulo Uno : Una Invitado Inesperado**

Ya todo había llegado a su fin... hay un nuevo rey shaman... su nombre... Yoh Asakura... tuvo una ardua batalla final con su antepasado... Hao Asakura.

A Yoh se le cumplió su deseo, el tener grandes comodidades y tener una vida llena de paz...

Ya ha pasado un año desde q Yoh con sus amigos tuvieron q viajar y así convertirse en el rey shaman. Y enfrentarse con los más diversos enemigos...

- Yoooohhhhh!!!!!!! Ven aquí inmediatamente!!!! Tengo hambre!!!!! Prepárame la cena!!! - gritaba Anna mientras veía la televisión.

- Ya voy Anita TT - decía Yoh que fue interrumpido de su entrenamiento.- Ya era hora que a Anna le diera hambre, ya no podía seguir con el entrenamiento.

De pronto...

- Hola Yoh!!! -Llegaba Manta de la escuela - estabas entrenando? - Le pregunta a su amigo quién estaba con unas pesas en las muñecas y en los tobillos.

- Ahhh... hola Manta... pues si... estaba entrenando... TT - respondía Yoh.

- Y Porque??? Pero si ya terminó el torneo de shamanes... ya no tienes necesidad de entrenar.

- Pues Anna dice que es necesario TT.

- Bueno... eh... no ibas a preparar la cena?.

- Si... Anna me lo acaba de ordenar TT.

- Pobre Yoh... yo te ayudo.

- Gracias Manta - .

Y así se dirigieron a la cocina

- Uyyy!!! Yoh se demora demasiado!! Mejor iré a verlo- Se levanta Anna del suelo y se dirige a la cocina.

De pronto aparece Hao frente a Anna

- Demonio!!! Que haces aquí?¡?¡?.

- Solo los vine a ver... acaso no puedo?.

- Claro que no puedes!!! Ahora lárgate de mi casa!!!.

- Noo... estás equivocada... esta no es tu casa... es casa de los Asakura y yo soy uno de ellos, tú no.

Le decía Hao a Anna quien esta estaba sonrojada.

- Pero cuando me case será mía...

- Jajaja pues no lo creo Anna.

- Que dices?- Mira incrédula a Hao.

- Digo que no te casarás con Yoh.

- Y por qué no? Acaso me lo vas a impedir?.

- mmmm... quieres que haga eso?- Le pregunta maliciosamente.

- No!!! Ahora lárgate, antes que llame a Yoh- Anna de empieza a desesperar.

- Llámalo! No me importa...

-¡Y....!

Hao ahoga el grito con su boca... Anna no podía creer que ella estaba besando al más grande enemigo de Yoh, su futuro esposo... a su amado.

Hao no dejaba que Anna se escapara de sus brazos, hasta que Anna logra zafarse y le da una cachetada.

- Eres un pervertido!! Cómo te atreves!!!- Respiraba agitadamente Anna-

- Así es como se debe comportar la esposa de un Asakura JAJAJA.

Hao toma a Anna por la cintura y se la apega a su cuerpo

- No puedes negar que no te gustó...

Hao vuelve a besar a Anna, pero ella no alcanza a reacción y permanecieron unos momentos así.

- Ya!!! Suéltame!!!- Gritaba desesperadamente Anna mientras trataba de zafarse de los brazos de Hao.

- No... no lo haré... porque ahora eres mía... el imbécil de Yoh no supo como aprovecharte.- Hao la mira de pies a cabeza-

- Cómo te atreves a decir eso!!!! Deja de mirarme!!!.

Anna le da otra cachetada que Hao alcanza a detener

- Ahora tu y yo nos iremos... pero antes le avisaremos a tu querido Yoh.

Al llegar a la cocina, se encontraba Yoh y Manta preparando la cena...

- Anita!!! Te estaba esperando! Ya esta lista la cena.

Al parecer Yoh no se había percatado la presencia de Hao, pero al ver a Anna llorando supo que algo malo pasaba-

- Anna... que sucede... por qué lloras?- Pregunta preocupado Yoh

- Yoh... ayúdame- Dice Anna Sollozando

- No, no, no Anna... que estás diciendo... - Aparece Hao detrás de Anna.

- Hao!! Qué haces aquí!!.

- Pues... vine a visitarte... y a buscar a tu futura esposa- Toma a Anna en sus brazos.

- Qué?¡?¡? Deja en paz a Anna!!!

- Jajajaja eso quieres?.

- Sí!!! A sí que suéltala ahora mismo!! Amidamaru!!! Posesiona a Harusame!!!!- Yoh convoca a Amidamaru y adopta una posesión de batalla...

- Ja... no lo haré... ahora es mía jajajaja.

En ese instante Hao sale por una venta con Anna en sus brazos.

- Anna!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

**OH See... Ok Ok... ta muy corto pero es sólo el primer capítulo!!! No se esponjen xD .Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus comentarios, críticas, manifestaciones etc... xD**

**Pronto el Segundo Capitulo Oó **


	2. Gracias

Segundo Capitulo:

"Gracias..."

-Anna!!!!!!!!!!!- gritaba Yoh mientras Hao se llevaba en sus brazos a su prometida.

-Buenas buenas! sorpresa! que hay para comer? - Llegaba de improvisto un chico con un snowboard.

-Hola Horo Horo - saludaba Manta a su amigo con voz apagada.

-Yoh... que sucede?

_Horo Horo nota la mirada desesprerada y asustada de Yoh_

-Lo lo...- tartamudeaba Yoh- Lo que pasa es que ha vuelto...

-Quién ha vuelto?!? - Interrumpe Horo Horo a su amigo-

-Ha vuelto...-continuaba Yoh con un nudo en la garganta - ...Hao.

-Que?¡? pero cómo?¡? es imposible! se supone que acabaste con el!!-

-Si...también lo creía...pero eso no es lo terrible...- Yoh agacha la mirada-

_Al ver la reacción de su amigo Yoh, Manta decide seguir con el relato._

_-_Lo que pasa es que... Hao se ha llevado a Anna.

-Que?¡?¡? -Gritaba Horo Horo y un ser que llega de improvisto.

-Mi señora Anna...! -exclamaba nuevamente este extraño ser.

-Pero si es Ryu y su espada de Madera!!!

- No te olvides de mi Manta - Decía Tokagero.

-Vaya...pero como haz cambiado Ryu... se nota que no haz comido ni dormido bien por estos diás xD, pensamos que te habias ido a Latinoamerica en busca de tu lugar favorito.

-Ya les dije... mi ligar favorito siempre estará al lado de Don Yoh - Responde el hombre de enorme cabellera xD

-Por qué no se callan!!! - Ahora más que nunca se le notaba la cara de preocupacion y de desesperacion de Yoh- Acaso no reaccionan!!! Anna ha sido raptada y ustedes hablando felices de la vida!!!

- Lo sentimos Yoh - Dicen sus amigos con cabiz baja.

Debo...debo, encontrar a Anna... - Replicaba agitado el chico con audifonos.

Yo te ayudaré Yoh - Afirmaba Horo Horo

Yo lo acompaño donde sea Don Yoh -Decia Ryu.

Quizas yo no tenga muchos poderes, pero te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda- Le decia el chico pequeño a Yoh

Gracias Manta, pues necesito pedirte algo.

Si claro, pideme lo que quieras Yoh-

Necesito un avión- LE pide con seguridad Yoh

-Ay...Yoh... mi padre tiene una conferencia con socios de todo el mundo y se ha ofrecido a traerlos a Japón en los aviones que poseemos.

-rayos...

-Ja! no te preocupes, yo te prestaré uno de mis Yets privados- Exclama un chico de pelo puntiagudo.

-Len Tao!!!- Gritan sorpendidos todos

- Len...grcias por venir amigo. Ya hay un problemas voy a localizar a Anna.

-De eso me encago yo Yoh - Decía el chico con capa escosesa mientras que paoyaba su mano en el hombro de Yoh.

-Y como me ayudaras tu?

-MMMM.... me extraña Yoh que te hayas olvidado de mis principales habilidades.

-Ya lo recuerdo!!- Interrumpia Manta- Leeser es un experto en radioestecia.

-Je... no un experto pero si lo conozco bastante, a si que - Cambiaba de tema el joven Leeser- podré encontar a Anna si me facilitan un mapa...

-Aqui lo tengo querido Leeser! - Exclamaba Ryu interrumpiendo al chico.

Gracias Ryu...y como les decía, la ayuda de mi hada Morphi y mi péndulo, para poder encontrar la energía espiritual de Anna.

_Leeser coloca el mapa sobre el suelo y saca su habitual péndulo._

-Morphi!! Posesión de Objetos...!!!!!

Leeser encontrará finalmente a Anna? LLega alguien retrasado...será la salvación... todo esto lo sabrán si leen el proximo capitulo!!!!

Espero sus Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
